Disconnected
by YuriFan300
Summary: Yuuna is going away on a business trip with her father, which Nanami didn't want her leave. So, Yuuna convinces her father to take Nanami with, but soon realizes that taking Nanami is a big mistake.
1. Spring Vacation

**Disconnected**

**Pairing: Yuuna x Nanami**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira/A Kiss for the Petals or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone. As you can probably tell, the first Yuuna x Nanami story wasn't updated in a while. I'm sorry, but there's just too many characters to handle, for me at least and I've been just having writer's block for a long time because of my job and everything. So, I decided to write another Yuuna x Nanami story and hope to complete this one. So, please, enjoy the story.**

On one beautiful day, Yuuna Matsubara walks down the halls at St. Michae's School for Girls with textbooks in hand and her lunch. She's planning to spend time with her lover, Nanami Oda, the girl she had met during the entrance ceremony. Many of the girls watch her in awe as they stare at her beautiful figure, her long blonde hair flowing whenever she walks and her pretty looks. Yes, so many love Yuuna, but the beautiful blonde loves only Nanami. And she's very excited to see her since she was studying for about 2 weeks and never got a chance to spend time with her. As Yuuna is walking past the smiling girls, she gives most of them a wave, which makes them faint in happiness that they got a "hello" from the famous girl. Others were still swooning as Yuuna walks by. All in all, Yuuna is considered the most popular girl in the school.

As for Nanami, she's was just an average student until she got together with Yuuna. Plus, they once had a secret relationship, with them calling each other secret names, like Nanami calling Yuuna "Onee-sama" and Yuuna calling Nanami by her given name. Though, later on, eventually, everyone had found out about their relationship and now everyone is throwing a bunch of questions at Nanami about themselves as a couple. Though Nanami is tired of it, she answered most of the questions anyway. This was probably the reason why Nanami wanted to keep it a secret, but who knows? Despite all that, Yuuna and Nanami remained together.

In a few minutes, Yuuna arrives at the back garden where Nanami is waiting. The twin tailed girl stands up from the bench with a bright smile on her face.

"Onee-sama!" she beams.

"Hello, Nanami," Yuuna says. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Oh, no, it's fine! You came just in time!"

"Excellent. Well then, may I sit next to you, Nanami?"

"Oh, yes, please!"

Yuuna smiles as she proceeds to sit by her lover. Together, they open their lunch boxes and begin eating. However, shortly after Nanami takes a bite of her food, she steals a glance at Yuuna's. _Wow! _she thinks to herself. _She has so many. And they look delicious, too!_ She's mostly staring at that omelet Yuuna was about to take a bite of. When Yuuna takes notice, she just giggles.

"Oh, Nanami," she says. "Would you like some of those?"

"Oh! Uh, y-yes," Nanami replies with a blush on her face.

"Alright." Yuuna picks up one of the omelets with her chopsticks and holds it over to her lover. "Say, 'Ahh'."

Nanami opens her mouth and Yuuna inserts the omelet in. Nanami smiles as she chews on it.

"It's yummy!" she says, happily.

"Really?" Yuuna asks.

"Absolutely! You make some really good omelets, Onee-sama!"

"I'm glad you like it," Yuuna says as she holds out another helping. Nanami quickly eats it.

For a few more minutes, Yuuna and Nanami continue sharing indirect kisses until they are finished with their lunch. Since they have a little time left, they decide to take a little walk around the school. As the two get up, Nanami notices her lover having a sad look on her face, which is strange to her since she was in a good mood earlier. Looking up at Yuuna, Nanami asks, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes," Yuuna replies. "I'm fine. Maybe I'm just a little stressed over the studying I had to do for the last two weeks."

"O-okay," Though Nanami didn't seem too convinced, Nanami decided to go with that for now. However, it makes her more curious about what Yuuna's so sad about. She decides to ask her after the committee meeting today. So, the couple just walk around in silence with Nanami feeling more and more worried about Yuuna.

* * *

><p>"And so that's the agenda for today," Yuuna says at the meeting that afternoon. "Please take these handouts for more information. Alright, that's all for today."<p>

Everyone gets up to leave except for Nanami and Yuuna. As Yuuna gathers up the remaining papers, Nanami gazes at her lover. Maybe this will be the perfect time to ask her the question, but is too nervous to do so.

"So . . . spring vacation is coming soon," she says, thinking that this might be the topic to talk about.

"Yes it is," Yuuna says, softly. "What are you gonna do on vacation?"

"Well, my relatives are coming over and spending time with us," Nanami replies. "What about you?"

Yuuna glances at the ground. "I'm not sure. But I was hoping to spend spring vacation with you. But . . . if you have plans, it's okay."

Nanami looks at her girlfriend sadly. "I'm sorry, Onee-sama. You can come to my house if you want."

"No, it's not that. It's just that . . . I have plans of my own."

This lets Nanami's spirits down. "Oh . . . I see."

The two look away for a few seconds. Both of them feel bad for themselves and their lovers for not having some plans to spend together. But they know that sometimes, things don't always go what they wanted. Nanami is wondering what Yuuna's plans are, but is afraid to ask. But her curiosity kept on growing that she couldn't take it anymore.

"Um . . . Onee-sama?" Nanami starts.

"My plans . . ." Yuuna says. "You were gonna ask me about my plans, right?"

"Uh, y-yes!" _It's like she read my mind_

"To tell you the truth . . . I'm going on a business trip with my father."

This makes Nanami's heart sink. "A business . . . trip?"

"Yes," Yuuna says, sadly. "And I'm afraid that I'm not gonna be able to contact you very much since I have to help him out."

"When . . . when are you leaving?" Nanami manages to ask.

"Tomorrow. At the start of vacation."

Nanami's eyes is close to tears, but tries not to cry in front of her lover. "I . . . I understand." She looks up and notices that Yuuna is close to tears as well.

"I'm so sorry," the blonde whispers. "I wish I could change things, but . . . I really have to help out my father."

Nanami can't hold it in anymore and plunges into her Onee-sama's chest, sobbing. "NO! You can't go! I don't want you to leave! Please stay here!"

Yuuna sniffles as she strokes her lover's hair. "I'm very sorry, Nanami. Father needs me."

"I know, but *sniff* I'm gonna miss you so much!"

This is very hard for not only for Yuuna, but Nanami as well. Seeing Nanami cry like that makes Yuuna want to cry as well. But she knows that it's not gonna do any good. If Nanami desperately needs Yuuna to stay by her side, then Yuuna has to do something about it. So, as a plan forms in her mind, she lets go of her lover.

"I have an idea," Yuuna says, having a serious look on her face.

"What is it?" Nanami asks.

"When I get home today, I'll try to convince my father to take you with me."

Nanami gasps. "What!? Are you sure you can do that?"

Yuuna puts her hands on her lover's shoulders. "Yes. I love you, Nanami. And we shall stick together, no matter what."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. Maybe you guys can help me out on completing this story, too. I'm sure this story is gonna turn out well as my other ones.**

**So, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	2. Pleading

**Chapter 2**

**Pleading**

At Nanami's house, Nanami wasn't really sure if Yuuna was up for asking her father to take Nanami with. For her, she will have to ask her own parents as well. That's the right thing to do. So, after completing her homework and helping out with dinner, Nanami and her parents are all sitting on the couch, not speaking a word for at least 5 minutes. Nanami's mom looks at her husband with a confused look while Nanami fiddles with the hem of her skirt, trying to figure out what to say.

"So . . ." Nanami's mom starts. "What's the matter, honey?"

"Um," Nanami clearly doesn't know what to say. "Uh, you see, I . . . um, since spring vacation is starting tomorrow . . . um . . ."

"Yes?"

"I want to go with Yuuna-sempai to her trip!" Nanami blurts out.

Silence fills the air for about a minute before Nanami's parents exchange glances and then back to their daughter. Nanami is extremely nervous from their concerned expression. _Oh, no!_ she thinks to herself. _This doesn't look good!_

"Nanami-chan," Nanami's mother says. "Are you sure you want to go? I mean, what about meeting your relatives? You know, we're planning on having a big party 4 days from now."

"Yes, but . . . um, Yuuna-senpai wanted to show me what her father's job is like, since she comes from a family of doctors."

"True," Nanami's dad says. "But your family's more important, right?"

Nanami nods. "Yes, Dad."

"And I'm sure your cousins will be happy to see you, too, you know?"

"Yes. That's true." Nanami hangs down her head in shame. _It looks like I'm gonna have to tell Onee-sama that I can't go. _

"However," Nanami's father says shortly after. "There are exceptions."

Nanami quickly pops her head up. "Really!?"

Nanami's mother smiles. "Since you're 16, we'll let you go for once. You're not our little kid anymore, right?"

"Y-yes!"

"So, I'll tell you what," Nanami's father says. "If you want to go with your friend, you can. Just be careful and stay with her, so you won't get lost or anything."

"Call us if there's any problems," Nanami's mom reminds her. "Vacation is only for a week, so I know you'll be okay, right?"

Nanami nods. "Yes." She gives her parents a hug. "Thanks so much. You're the best!"

Nanami's mother giggles. "It's only because we love you and we want you to be happy."

"But don't expect us to let you go on your own all the time," Nanami's father says. "We'll figure something out once our relatives come. For now, please enjoy your time with your friend."

"I will." Nanami says with a smile. _I'm coming, Onee-sama._

* * *

><p>In Yuuna's home, Yuuna is just finished washing the dishes and comes to the living room where her father is reading a newspaper on the soft chair. She's truly nervous about what she's going to say and how he will react. Taking a few deep breathes and gathering up her courage, she approaches her father as she sits down on a chair across from him.<p>

"Excuse me, Father," she says.

The brown haired man looks up. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

"Um, I know this trip is important to you and you'll be needing me for quite some time, but . . ." She fiddles with the hem of her long skirt.

"But what, honey?"

"Um, what if . . . let's say that you need an extra helper. You know, if there's too much to handle for even the two of us?"

"I'm sure we'll be just fine, Yuuna."

"I know, but I'm just saying. Do you want an extra helper if something goes terribly wrong?"

Her father sits up and thinks about it for a moment. "Hmm . . . well, your mother's busy right now, and I don't have anyone else to assist me because they have some other matters to take care of, like spending time with their families. I guess I'm considering it. Who do you plan on taking with us?"

Yuuna swallows hard and hopes for the best. "Well . . . I have this friend who wants to go with us. She's been very curious about what you do, so . . . I was wondering if you would let me take her with."

Her father's expression turns serious for a moment. "Now, Yuuna, you should know that this friend may have some plans of her own, right?"

The blonde nods. "Yes, Father."

"So, if she does, she might not be able to go. It might be very important to her and probably her family."

"I understand."

"But . . . if you really want to, you should give her a call. I'm sure her parents will let her come with us anyway." Her father smiles. "Besides, it's nice to have some company once in a while, right?"

Yuuna brightens. "Oh, thank you, Father! I'll call her right away!" With that, Yuuna rushes to the house phone and dials the number.

_Ring! Ring! Click!_

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Nanami-chan!"

_"Oh, Onee- I mean, Yuuna-sama! Hi! What's up?"_

"I just spoke with my father a few minutes ago and he agreed that I'd take you with me," Yuuna says.

_"Really? My parents said the same thing! That's awesome! So . . . when are we leaving?"_

"Tomorrow at 8 in the morning."

_"Okay. I'll make sure I'll be there. Thanks so much, Yuuna-sama!"_

"You're welcome. I hope to see you tomorrow." Yuuna says with a smile.

_"Same to you. Well, good-night, Yuuna-sama."_

"Good night, Nanami-chan."

Yuuna hangs up the phone and runs over to her father.

"Nanami-chan's parents let her stay with us for this vacation, Father."

The brown haired man smiles. "That's good, honey. Now then, while we're at it, let's go prepare for our flight for tomorrow."

"Yes, Father."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another short chapter, I know. But it's gonna get better, I promise. Anyways, I was very surprised to see 4 reviews this morning! That's very impressive! And I like to thank HiiroAkamatsu, and Josephine231 for reviewing this story as well. You guys rock! XD**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
